


Out of This World (Babe)

by SageMasterofSass



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien!Tweek, Craig being a loving anxious nerd, Craig's totes into it, First Time, Look i know ive tagged this as porn but it does have a little bit of plot okay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, They love each other, Tweek being Tweek, also an alien, and Craig's worried about them breaking up, as in Tweek goes missing, but fret not!, there's some buildup trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: And also you have to follow the weird thumping noises coming from your missing boyfriend’s room.





	Out of This World (Babe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Hey y'all! This is my first South Park fic but hopefully not my last. shout out to the best qp ever who got me into the show to begin with lmao. this and every south park fic hereafter is dedicated to you my love. 
> 
> Anyways, since this is a first go it's kind of rough characterization wise, but no worries! i'll get the hang of them soon enough! the ending is a bit abrupt but tbh i got really tired of looking at this story and just wanted it done so i could start the next

Craig’s pretty sure he’s going to get dumped.

 

It’s not a great realization considering he’s been dating his boyfriend since elementary school and he’s kind of really fucking attached by this point. You might even say he’s in love. Or something.

 

I mean it’s been seven years at this point; it’d be weird if he __wasn’t__ in love by now right? Seven years of shaky hands and messy blonde hair, late nights in each others bedrooms, the near-constant smells of coffee and blood. Of course he’s in love!

 

But that isn’t the point. The point is that he’s going to get __dumped__ and it’s going to suck __huge hairy balls.__

 

With a sigh he pulls back from the kiss he’d initiated. Immediately Tweek’s shoulders loosen, his posture relaxing as they lose contact. He blinks those big green eyes up at Craig, and Craig can’t even be pissed that he can’t kiss his boyfriend anymore, that Tweek freezes up like he’s afraid Craig’s tongue is coated in poison or something and one wrong move will kill them both. The guy is just too fucking cute.

 

So Craig turns back to the T.V. and unceremoniously shoves Tweek’s head into his lap. Not __like that__ , though he really fucking wishes. No, it’s just common for them to watch shitty reality shows like this, Tweek stretched out on the couch with his head on Craig’s thigh, Craig’s fingers running through soft blonde hair.

 

For a moment Tweek tenses up again but after a few seconds he relaxes. He makes a little noise of contentment as he settles more fully against Craig and Craig tries really hard not to wonder why this is okay but suddenly kissing isn’t.

 

It’s not like it’s something they haven’t done before. They’ve been dating since they were ten for Christ’s sake. Of course they’ve kissed. And made out. And maybe done a little bit of groping, though not much, and it’s usually just Craig grabbing or slapping Tweek’s ass to make him squeak. But still! They’re seventeen! They’ve done things! There’s no reason Tweek should be freezing up like some fair maiden who’s never stuck her tongue down somebody’s throat, or bit Craig’s lip so hard that one time that he bled.

 

And the only explanation is that Craig. Is. Fucked. Not in the fun way either; Tweek obviously isn’t interested in him anymore and is just working up the courage to dump his grumpy ass. If he can even find the courage. Oh god, is Craig going to have to be the one to broach the subject, just to put them both out of their misery? He really fucking hopes not.

 

Craig stares blankly at the ceiling until he has to go home for dinner. As he leaves he contemplates trying to kiss Tweek goodbye like he usually does, but his boyfriend is already closing the door in his face.

 

Alright then.

 

Fuck.

 

oOo

 

 

Over the years, Tweek has started to calm down. Sort of. He’s still an anxious mess and paranoid as hell, but it’s easier to talk him down now and he doesn’t shake quite as much.

 

That doesn’t mean Craig doesn’t still worry about him and his, frankly, neurotic tendencies.

 

About a week later, Tweek doesn’t show up to school, which is Craig’s first clue that something is really wrong. The second clue is when Tweek doesn’t answer any of his texts throughout the day. It’s not like they text constantly or anything, not like some of the other couples at school, but they do keep in touch. But Tweek doesn’t reply to any of the five messages Craig sends him, nor does he answer the phone when Craig calls after school lets out.

 

Clue number three is the dark, seemingly empty Tweak house. Craig stands outside, peering in through the windows, and he even does his best to shimmy up the drainpipe to Tweek’s room like he usually does, but the place is locked up tight and there’s nobody home. Which is…weird.

 

Clue number four is the super fucking shifty look Tweak’s parents give him when Craig heads over to the coffee shop.

 

“Tweek can’t come out to play right now,” Richard says nervously, and Craig stares him down as only a cynical seventeen year old being talked to like a child can.

 

Mrs. Tweak spills something behind the counter and she’s either flustered or devious because it gives the both of them an excuse to ignore Craig until he finally leaves.

 

Jesus Christ. He just wants to know where his boyfriend is. And make sure he’s not having some kind of paranoid trip in a closet somewhere, because it’s happened, and it’s not fun for anybody involved.

 

oOo

 

Craig doesn’t sleep well that night. Or the one after that, or the one after that.

 

It’s not like he’s the anxious one in this relationship or anything but…well, you try having your significant other mysteriously disappear on you. It’s stress inducing. Whether or not said significant other was going to leave is beside the point. They don’t have to be in a relationship for Craig to care.

 

He spends a couple of evenings in the Tweak Bros. Coffeehouse staring Tweek’s parents down, but that doesn’t get him anywhere, not even when he follows them home at night. They just disappear into the dark, quiet house and only a single light in the entire place comes on.

 

By day three, Craig’s had enough. He ditches school entirely, watches a few youtube videos to make sure he knows what he’s doing, and then punches a hole in the glass of Tweek’s backdoor. It fucking __hurts__ but the rag he’d wrapped around his knuckles kept him from cutting himself up, and with just a little fumbling he manages to get the door unlocked.

 

Success.

 

Now, time to hunt for clues.

 

The first thing Craig notices is that it’s cold. Like really fucking cold, so cold he’d probably be able to see his breath if the lights were on. He pulls his jacket tighter around himself, rubbing his arms as he explores the bottom floor.

 

He’s just looking around the weirdly clean kitchen when he hears the thumping from upstairs.

 

And okay it’s not like it didn’t occur to him that he should probably start looking for Tweak in, you know, __his room__. But he’d also wanted to be __thorough__  okay? You don’t just dash into a missing persons case all willy-nilly! You have to collect __information__ and look for __clues__ and be a door-breaking __badass.__

 

And also you have to follow the weird thumping noises coming from your missing boyfriend’s room.

 

Craig winces when the top step creaks under his weight and the noises end very abruptly. But he waits for a moment, holding his breath, and they start up again after a while. A kind of…banging, dragging noise, repetitive but not always quite the same. Its underlayed with something softer…breathing?

 

Whoever they are, they’re attentive enough to have heard Craig on the stairs and yet they have to also be completely distracted because he was __not__ quiet about breaking that window. It’s not like he’d been expecting someone to be here after all. At best he’d thought he’d find some kind of notes from Tweak about where he’d gone, at worst the cold scene of a kidnapping.

 

He absolutely had not been expecting weird growling. And yet. That was definitely weird growling coming from Tweek’s bedroom, interspersed with desperate, heavy breathing, and that thumping, dragging sound again.

 

The door’s slightly open. It’s not like Craig is really scared or anything, more like…concerned. He doesn’t know who or what is in there, and he’s not really planning on bursting in before he’s sure. But he goes to peak through the crack and catches sight of familiar blonde hair and he just kind of…forgets. Not to barge into the room.

 

He remembers a second later when Tweek swings violently to face the open door and that is…that is __not__ Tweek, except it __is__ and Craig is fucking frozen.

 

It’s not like it’s not Tweek exactly. The body shape is the same, all lanky limbs and lean torso, small, easy for Craig to pull against his more considerable bulk. And the face is the same, the features all familiar, recognizable, the shock of blonde hair intimately known. But it’s also all wrong.

 

The eyes are a shockingly pale blue, almost glowing in Tweek’s pale face, pupil-less and wide and strange. And his skin, his skin has an almost translucent quality to it. He looks crystalline, all hard-edges and smooth surfaces, like if Crag were to touch him there would be no warmth, only the frigidness of stone.  

 

The button-up he’s wearing bulges and ripples in odd ways around his body, and Craig can see strange protrudences along Tweek’s neck, small and spiny. And weirdest of all is…the tail snaking along the ground at Tweek’s feet. Even as Craig watches, it twitches, dragging along the carpet and then thumping against it, a nervous, almost cat-like action. It’s blue, pale, and…scaly.

 

“Uh,” says Craig.

 

__Squeak__ says Tweek.

 

Silence, and then, not quite tentatively, “This is…new.”

 

Tweak squeaks again, then visibly swallows and tries to pull himself together. He’s not shaking. “Uh. Hi. Craig.”

 

“Hi, Tweek.”

 

“You’re, uh….here.”

 

“I am.”

 

Tweek’s tail lashes across the ground suddenly, knocking against the bed frame with a loud bang and then thumping heavily several times against the floor. The look that crosses Tweek’s face is one of fear and embarrassment.

 

Craig sticks his hands in his pockets and leans back on his heels a little, trying to prove how nonchalant he is about this whole thing. Yup. Totally chill. That’s him. Chill’s his middle fucking name.

 

“So,” he says, then coughs a little awkwardly. “Is it uh, real?”

 

“Real?” comes the small echo. Tweek’s eyes are very, very wide and very, very blue. It’s…disconcerting. But not bad.

 

“Your tail. Is it real?”

 

“Uh.” His boyfriend glances behind himself, obviously ogling the strange appendage on the floor like it’s not his at all. “Yeah, I think so? I mean…it really hurt to um, grow it. So. Probably?”

 

Grow it. Jesus titty sucking Christ. A joint would be really fucking fantastic right about now, not only because it would make this situation twenty times less awkward and easier to believe, but also because it might actually warm him up. Fuck, it’s cold in here.

 

Craig sighs and rubs a hand down his face. “Why did you grow a tail, Tweek?” And that’s a sentence he never thought he’d have to utter in his life.

 

A beat of silence and then, timidly, “I’m not sure. I think, uh, maybe…puberty?”

 

Puberty. “You know, most guys just get swamp crotch and pimples when they go through puberty,” Craig says after a moment, conversational. “Their voices crack, their hormones change. Don’t think I’ve ever heard of any tails.”

 

Tweek mumbles something, so quiet and under his breath there’s no chance for Craig to catch it. Pale fingers pull at ragged shirt cuffs, a nervous twitch.

 

“What?”

 

Another soft mumble. More tugging.

 

Craig sighs. “Babe, you’re going to have to speak up. What’s going on here? What’s happening?” __Why the fuck do you have a tail?__  he doesn’t ask but its really what he means.  

 

“I’m not human,” Tweek finally admits. It takes a lot of effort on Craig’s part not to roll his eyes.

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Uh.” Swish swish goes Tweek’s tail across the floor. “You knew?” Then he blinks those strange, pupil-less eyes and glances down at himself, obviously remembering what he looks like right now. “Of course you knew, nevermind. Um…I’m kind of, an alien? Or something.”

 

Craig can physically feel his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. An alien or something. “Okay,” he says, then again, slower, “Okay.” He kind of feels like he needs to sit down for this, except when he goes to step towards the bed Tweek starts….growling.

 

It’s a rumble from deep within his boyfriend’s chest, and it cuts off almost as soon as it starts. Tweek’s cheeks turn a soft red and he coughs. “Uh, sorry.”

 

If it were possible Craig’s eyebrows would be glued to the top of his forehead by now. “What the hell was that, dude? Are you pissed or something?”

 

“I’m not…angry.”

 

“So, happy growling?”

 

“No?”

 

“What the actual fuck is happening right now.”

And now Tweek looks close to tears, though Craig isn’t quite sure how he knows when the vivid, uninterrupted blue of his eyes doesn’t change. “I don’t know!” he snaps, and now he’s starting to sound like the hysterical fourth-grader he’d once been. “I-it’s not like I have anyone to teach me about this sh-shit, okay? I c-crash landed in the backyard as a baby, okay Craig? I’m alone and have no f-fucking clue what’s happening to m-me, nnnnnngh, b-because I’m an alien on a p-planet full of humans!”

 

The outburst stuns Craig briefly, but instinct kicks in before he can really help it and he’s reeling Tweek in close, pulling his boyfriend tight against him in a comforting hug. It feels…odd. Familiar, but odd, because Tweek is cool to the touch, inhumanly so, and also practically vibrating from the low growl in his throat. Craig can feel it in his own body. It settles quickly though, kind of tapering off when Craig slides his fingers into Tweek’s hair, and then…changes. Into a purr? Tweek nuzzles his face where its pressed into Craig’s shoulder and Craig figures its probably a good sound now.

 

 

“So you’re going through alien puberty. That must be rough.”

 

Tweek nods, but it’s really just more of him mashing his face into Craig’s chest. Craig trails his hand down to the nape of Tweek’s neck and squeezes gently. It makes the purring kick up a notch. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Craig finds it kind of cute.

 

 “Is that why you’ve been locked away for three days?”

 

More nodding. Then, muffled, “I can’t change back. I keep trying.”

 

“Change back?” More petting from Craig, more purring from Tweek. The smaller teen almost feels like he’s going boneless against Craig, letting Craig gradually take his weight.

 

“Mmm. I can shift, look human,” Tweek says. The purring stops when he speaks, but his voice is all rough and sleepy sounding still. “But it’s not working now. I don’t know why.”

 

“Maybe because you grew a tail?”

 

“Yeah.” The word is just a sigh of sound, followed by some weird sniffling on Tweek’s part. “You smell…really good.”

 

The back of Tweek’s neck feels normal enough, but when Craig slides his hand further down his fingers bump into the odd, spiny protrusions he’d seen earlier. They’re kind of stiff and don’t feel flesh-like at all. Combined with the new chill of Tweek’s skin it’s kind of…well, off-putting. Not bad necessarily. Just weird. Like petting a cat with no fur weird.

 

“Is this why you haven’t been kissing me lately?” The words are out of his mouth before Craig even processes the fact that they make sense.

 

The purring tapers off, and Tweek tilts his head back. It’s kind of cute because his chin is just pressed against Craig’s chest, and Craig has to tuck his own chin to see him due to their height difference. (Craig had shot up over six feet at the start of high school; Tweek’s not short exactly, but he’s not a giant like Craig, even if he does still throw a meaner punch despite his boyfriend’s bigger bulk.)

 

“Uh,” Tweek says after a moment, and though he has no pupils his eyes look decidedly shifty. “Yeah? I think so. Um, being near you made me want to purr. And shift. And…” His cheeks flush again and Craig might just shave his own eyebrows off all together if they’re going to keep jumping all over the place.

 

“And?” he presses.

 

“You smell __really__ good,” Tweek says again, weakly.

 

Huh. So maybe alien puberty is a lot like human puberty? With awkward boners and being horny all the time, except you grow a tail…and also are horny all the time. And are apparently attracted to scents.

 

“You could have said something, you know,” Craig offers lightly, trailing a hand down Tweek’s spine. It makes Tweek shiver a little, even as he swallows hard.

 

“I know. Nothing ever surprises you.”

 

“Not really, no. Besides, this is pretty fucking cool.”

 

“Yeah?” Tweek’s voice is endearingly hopeful, and when he grins a crooked little smile Craig can see the edge of sharp, pointed teeth. Jesus, that explains the time Tweek had made his lip bleed.

 

“Dude, my boyfriend’s a fucking alien. I’m literally the coolest guy in all of South Park right now.”

 

That surprises a laugh out of Tweek and Craig can’t help but smile down at him. Some might even call it adoringly, but they’d get knocked the fuck out.

 

“So you’re not…weirded out?” Tweek asks after a moment, though his voice isn’t as small and scared as it was before. More wondering. “You don’t want to break up?”

 

“No, babe. I thought __you__ were going to dump __me__. You froze up every time I got too close, so I figured you were getting tired of me.”

 

Tweek shakes his head almost violently. “No! I mean, no, I’m not tired of you. I just, uh, yeah. Got excited. I didn’t want to shift and um, scare you or anything.”

 

“It wouldn’t have scared me.” Much. “Besides, you’re not even that scary. You’ve got what…a tail? Some sharp teeth?”

 

“Icy skin,” Tweek lists off immediately. “Freezing breath, creepy eyes, sharp nails, whatever the fuck these things are.” He touches the side of his neck pointedly, then moves his hand to his shoulder, then down low on his side.

 

Craig cocks his head to the side, watching, and is gripped by sudden curiosity. “Can I see?”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to see.”

 

“That’s…” Tweek pauses, considering him for a long moment, before taking a step back. His fingers are shaky and clumsy where they go to unbutton his shirt. It’s been years since he was in the habit of wearing the buttons done up wrong, but Craig would bet that if pressed now he’d fall back into the old habit. It’s a good thing clothes are coming off instead of on.

 

Sure enough, Tweek has more of the protrusions on each shoulder, though those ones are small and almost pebble like. Another set sits just above his hips, larger then the other two, and almost rectangular. And of course, his skin still seems almost translucent, though not exactly see-through, tinged a pale blue.

 

Curiously, Craig reaches out to trail the fingers of one hand over Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek seems to flinch away for a moment, but when Craig doesn’t recoil he relaxes in increments.

 

“Huh,” says Craig. The bumps are almost like shoulder pads, hard and protective and smooth, but also kind of really cool? He trails his fingers down, dipping over Tweek’s collar bone, over his chest, following the line of his abdomen where he’s soft and thick.

 

It takes Craig a few minutes of memorized touching for him to realize Tweek is…shaking. He glances up quickly and pulls his hands back, all ready to apologize, but stops at the look on his boyfriend’s face. Tweek is biting his plush bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth, and his eyes have actually turned a darker shade of blue. There’s color high on his cheek bones, though it’s faded. Like looking at something beneath a layer of ice.

 

“Did that…” he starts, then pauses, looks down and. Yup. That is absolutely an erection. It’s rather obscene looking considering how low Tweek’s pants are sitting on his hips right now, probably to accommodate the tail.

 

“Sorry,” Tweek rasps, and tries to shake his head like he can pull himself out of it. “Uh, can you…go?”

 

“Go?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t…” His voice has gone rumbly again, like he’s going to start purring or growling any second. He licks his lips, eyes still dark. “You gotta go.”

 

Oh, right, puberty. If alien puberty is anything like human, Tweek’s probably in a pretty unbearable position right now. Luckily, Craig’s not really adverse to helping his boyfriend out. Turns out all Tweek needed to get into the mood was a…tail? Or something.

 

Craig pulls Tweek in by the belt loops until they’re flush together and smiles down at the blonde. “What if I don’t want to go?”

 

“You…don’t?” Tweek’s shoulders are high and tight, but Craig can distinctly feel a hard dick poking his thigh. So he sweeps his hands up, curving over Tweek’s sides and coming to rest on his shoulder blades. “You don’t.” No question this time, just a statement.

 

“What, you didn’t think I’d be put off by this right?”

 

“Well…” Tweek glances down, pushing away from Craig a bit to put some space between their bodies. When he looks back up his cheeks are a brighter red than ever. “You haven’t exactly…seen it.”

 

“It?”

 

“It…”

 

Craig’s going to presume here that they’re talking about Tweek’s dick and not a killer clown. Which makes this simple really, as simple as your first foray into sex can be.

 

He slides to his knees. His fingers find the hem of Tweek’s pants but he pauses there, glancing up at his boyfriend through his lashes, double checking. Craig doesn’t really want to leave, is kind of excited about taking this step with Tweek. His heart is beating faster and everything, breath a little ragged. But he’ll make himself stop and back off if Tweek wants him to.

 

For a moment Tweek seems indecisive, staring down at Craig with his lips slightly parted. His chest is rising and falling rapidly. Then tentatively he reaches out and slides his fingers into Craig’s hair. Craig hadn’t noticed before but Tweek’s fingernails are dark blue, and long, and kind of sharp looking. But they feel nice in his hair and he takes the gesture as permission.

 

His hands shake a little as he finally slide Tweek’s pants down. The material is soft and clingy and Tweek isn’t wearing anything underneath them, but Craig forces himself to focus on getting them all the way off and having Tweek step out of them one foot at a time. It’s distracting that Tweek’s legs are different too. His knees are…backwards, bird-like, and his calves are slender and narrow, ending in long feet that look more animal than human. His toes even have little claws on them.

 

But let’s be real here. Craig is a teenage boy, and as interesting as his space boyfriend’s body is, feet and knees are __not__ Craig’s end goal.

 

So he braces himself, Tweek’s fingers gripping his hair almost painfully now, and finally looks up. And...huh, well it’s not exactly human but it’s also not as alien as Craig had been fearing. Like, it doesn’t look like it can move on it’s own or anything, and it’s not a tentacle, so they’re off to a good start here.

 

It’s blue, the same color as Tweek’s new claws, darker near the base and lighter towards the tip. The head is flatter than what Craig’s used to, and it has multiple ridges, each with little circular bumps running along them. The body is thick and fat, wider in the middle than anywhere else, and the slit is leaking pre-cum in little pearly drops.

 

“Uh,” says Tweek, his fingers loosening in Craig’s hair and Craig suddenly, desperately doesn’t want to lose that contact. If it wouldn’t look stupid he’d slap his own hand down on top of Tweek’s just to keep him from moving. Instead he sways forward, gripping Tweek’s thighs and face bumping his boyfriend’s dick. It makes Tweek suck in a shaky breath, but he’s not trying to pull away anymore.

 

God, okay, how do blow jobs work in porn? It’s probably best to start small, right? So Craig wraps his hand around Tweek’s cock and rubs it a little, surprised at the heat there. The rest of Tweek’s body is a cool room temperature, but here he’s burning up, the skin soft and dry against Craig’s palm with an icy hardness underneath. It feels wildly different from his own.

 

Okay, so far so good. What next? He should probably put it in his mouth, right? I mean, that’s how blow jobs tend to work. Feeling ridiculous, he swipes his tongue over the tip, and above him Tweek makes this sound. Soft and pained, but good. Craig glances up at his boyfriend’s flushed face, the dark eyes intense on him, and forgets his awkwardness and inexperience. He just wants to know what Tweek sounds like when he cums, wants to see him fall apart.

 

Moving more surely this time, he licks the head, unsurprised at the burst of salty flavor on his tongue (c’mon, what guy __hasn’t__ tried their own pre and cum before?). Craig moves lower, trailing lips and tongue along Tweek’s length, getting it wet with spit before finally trying to take it into his mouth. It’s not exactly comfortable, and he can’t get a whole lot down before he starts to feel like he’s going to choke, but he can work with this.

 

Above him Tweek is shaking and groaning, voice going high and fingers scraping along Craig’s scalp as he curls and uncurls them. He almost sounds like he’s sobbing when he cums, suddenly and without warning, on Craig’s tongue.

 

Craig pulls back and coughs. Bleh, bitter and salty (just like his own) but hell, spitters are quitters as they say. So he swallows it down even as Tweek starts apologizing profusely, clawed hands fluttering nervously around Craig’s face. How someone can be so anxious after literally just cumming, he’ll never know.

 

Reaching up, Craig gently takes Tweek’s wrists in his hands, halting the flailing and causing Tweek’s apologies to taper off. His eyes are still big and blue, but lighter now, and his face still looks flushed.

 

“Was that good?” Craig asks.

 

Tweek nods enthusiastically.

 

“Did it help?”

 

Again Tweek starts to nod, but then he stops, seems to consider. Then he kind of shrugs. “A little? But um, I still can’t…change back. I don’t think it was uh, enough.”

 

Craig climbs back to his feet, partially because his knees are starting to hurt, but also so that he can look Tweek in the eye for this. “Not enough?”

 

“Yeah, like. I feel better? But also I also still __want.__ ”

 

__Want__. God, if Craig wasn’t hard already he would be now. Not that blowing Tweek hadn’t been kind of weird, because it was. But like, it had also been really…good? The taste, the smell, the weight and heat on his tongue. And fuck, the sounds Tweek had been making, the way he was shaking like he’d just rip apart at the seams, all at Craig’s touch. It was a heady feeling.

 

Craig has to clear his throat a few times, but eventually he manages to ask, “What do you want?”

 

Tweek’s eyes are blue and endless and he blinks, oh so slowly, like he’s dazed, lips parted. “You,” he says, voice raspy. Then he bites his lip at his boldness, which isn’t really helping matters.

 

“Right, well,” now Craig has to blink slow and dazed, gather his thoughts, “you have me, so uh…What else?”

 

For a moment Tweek just chews on his lip, considering. He blurts out, “Fuck me!” with little to no warning, and then promptly buries his face in his hands. “If you want to,” he mumbles to his palms.

 

And really, that’s the dumbest thing Tweek’s ever said in the history of like, ever. “Dude, “Craig says, stepping in close to his boyfriend and trying to pull his hands away from his face. It’s a bit of a struggle at first, but eventually Tweek blinks up at him again, face redder than ever. “I __absolutely__ want to fuck you.”

 

Tweek looks so hopeful it’s almost funny. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes, Tweek.”

 

“Oh. Well, can we do that then?”

 

This time Craig does laugh a little. Who knew sex could be funny? And also space-themed. “Yes, I’ll fuck you Tweek. Do you have, uh, supplies?”

 

“Lube?” Tweek’s voice cracks a little, but he dives for the bedside table and fumbles out a small clear bottle, and a silver packet. The first he hands over easily enough, but he hesitates over the condom. “Do we have to use it?” he asks after a moment. “I don’t think I can…catch anything, or give you anything so…”

 

“Jesus, Tweek.” First ‘fuck me’ and then ‘fuck me __bareback’.__ There’s really only so much of this Craig can take, so he backs his boyfriend towards the bed, clumsy and over-eager. Judging by the way Tweek falls onto his mattress with a little groan, he doesn’t mind.

 

Tweek’s already naked, but Craig has to stop and take a moment to strip his own clothes off. He mostly trips over them in his haste but like, can you blame him? His boyfriend is all stretched out on the bed waiting for him, stuffing a pillow under his hips, trying to get comfortable, not so secretly checking Craig out once he’s got his shirt off. Then come pants and underwear and Tweek is licking his lips at the sight of Craig’s cock. He’s hard, of course. Has been hard since he went down on his knees. And maybe he’s not quite as big as Tweek, but he’s got a lot of length to him. Tall and skinny, just like his body type.

 

And yeah, its’ kind of weird being naked in front of someone else like this, even if that someone is Tweek. But, like…it’s __Tweek.__ Which means it could be a lot weirder, but they’re so comfortable with each other that the awkwardness is mild. Even when Craig goes to get on the bed and knees Tweek in the thigh, or Tweek tries to pull him down for a kiss and yanks too hard on his hair. They end up just laughing against each other for a moment, breathless and jittery and excited, before Tweek runs his hands down Craig’s sides and heat pools low in Craig’s stomach.

 

The next kiss is more successfully initiated and makes neither of them laugh. In fact, Craig groans a little, and Tweek’s grip on his sides becomes stronger, more sure. It’s those hands, gentle but with the faint prick of claws, that pull Craig down against the body beneath him.

 

Tweek’s skin is still a cool, room-temperature, but he’s warming rapidly even the few seconds they’ve been pressed together. It feels good, all that skin on skin and the hot brand of Tweek’s dick pressed against Craig’s stomach, the only place his boyfriend’s temp is somewhat normal. He’s already hard again, but alien or no he’s still a teenage boy so. No surprise there.

 

Craig manages to balance himself on one elbow and sweep his free hand down Tweek’s body. It’s a little heady, having this beautiful boy all spread out for him, though he does finally notice that in this form Tweek has no nipples. Disappointing. He’d had some plans for those. But there’s plenty more to touch and pet and lavish with attention, and soon Tweek is near writhing underneath him, soft sounds getting caught in the tiny spaces between their lips as they kiss.

 

Eventually Tweek gets fed up because he shoves impatiently at Craig’s shoulder, surprisingly strong. “C’mon,” he whines, “how long are you going to make me wait?” and how can Craig say no to that?

 

So he fumbles around for the lube and slicks up his fingers as best he can before reaching down. This isn’t something he’s ever done before. At least, not for another person. He’s been a little curious with his own body, has even managed to find his prostate before, but it feels completely different sliding a slick finger inside Tweek. They both shudder at the feeling, Tweek gripping Craig’s shoulders tightly, claws biting into his skin.

 

Craig preps his boyfriend as slowly and carefully as he can. Which he’s really fucking proud of, because a minute or two in Tweek starts grinding his hips down against Craig’s fingers and __whining__ and look. Craig’s only a man. There’s only so much he can fucking take. And watching his alien lover ride his hand and leak pre-cum all over himself is pretty much top of the list of things guaranteed to drive him nuts. When Tweek murmurs, “Feels good,” into the hollow of Craig’s throat, his control snaps.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps, pulling his fingers out of Tweek and trying to rub the remaining lube on himself. He’s so hard it’s almost physically painful. There’s no way he’s going to last long, but Tweek is pulling at his shoulders, urging him on, and he lines up his cock and slides slowly into the warm, tight heat of his boyfriend’s body. Then he pauses, focuses on his breathing because __fuck.__

__

Tweek is trembling slightly beneath him, eyes so dark they’re nearly black and thighs tightening incrementally around Craig’s hips. They stare at each other for a moment, feeling the intimate connection between them, the way everything feels so much deeper than just skin and bones. And then Tweek has a hand around the back of Craig’s neck and is reeling him in for a kiss. The movement causes Craig’s hips to shift and they moan against each others mouths.

 

Craig begins to fuck in earnest after that, quickly building up a rhythm that has Tweek’s bed knocking against the wall. He wants to pull back and get better leverage, especially since his leg is kind of cramping up, but Tweek’s arms are locked tight around him, keeping him bent low over his boyfriend. They’re not even really kissing at this point, their lips just kind of sliding sloppily together and over cheeks and chins as Craig’s thrusts rock them.

 

Neither lasts long. Tweek makes a strangled sound, says “There! Oh god, right there,” when Craig grazes his prostate, and then comes hot and messy between them. Craig follows a moment later, cheek to cheek with his boyfriend and panting hard into Tweek’s ear.

 

Feeling frazzled and worn Craig basically collapses and only rolls off his boyfriend when Tweek starts shoving at him. “Asshole,” Tweek mutters, but the word is fond.

 

Craig just drops a kiss on his boyfriend’s bare shoulder.

 

Which is…skin colored. Like, regular skin colored, not alien.

 

Craig sits up quickly, taking in the green eyes and blonde hair, the perky pink nipples he’d been dying to get his mouth on. “You changed back!”

 

Tweek grins, all boyish charm and not-so-sharp teeth. “Yeah, I feel better now.”

 

“Are you telling me my dick cured you of weird alien puberty?”

 

The grin fades as Tweek just gapes, cheeks coloring slightly. Then he punches Craig hard enough in the arm that it really fucking hurts, but all Craig can do is laugh.

 

“You don’t cure puberty you asshat!” Tweek insists, even as Craig falls back against the bed from laughing so hard. “Why are you like this? Why am I dating you?”

 

Curling towards his boyfriend, Craig wraps himself around every part of Tweek that he can reach, arms and legs and all. “You love me,” he says, drawing out ‘love’ until its annoying and long. “Just admit it!”

 

“The only thing I’m admitting is that I need a shower. And that’s because __someone__ didn’t pull out.”

 

“Hey!” Craig protests. “I swallowed your cum! The least you can do is take mine up the ass.”

 

Tweek shoves him unceremoniously off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/) and send me prompts! or you can just scream at me about south park 'cause that works too.


End file.
